


To feel if it’s real

by Mikhail



Series: Return&Rekindle [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mít neustále všechno pod kontrolou je vyčerpávající, ale při Eggsyho práci nezbytné. Možnost na chvíli se zkrátka vzdát není jen vítanou změnou, ale nutným odpočinkem. Alespoň tím psychickým.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To feel if it’s real

Během misí potřeboval své sebeovládání v nejlepší možné kondici. Jedno špatné rozhodnutí, jediná zbrklost ho mohla stát život. Mít situaci pod kontrolou znamenalo přežít. Ale takové soustředění unavovalo. Ostražitost byla postupně vystřídána otupělostí, sebevědomí se zaneslo arogancí a opatrnost se vzdala impulzivnosti. Proto se Eggsy potřeboval jednou za čas vzdát všeho, co z něj dělalo dobrého agenta. Potřeboval se na chvíli, na jeden večer, odevzdat tělem i duší. A byl jen jediný člověk, kterému natolik důvěřoval. 

Temnotou, která v tu chvíli tvořila jádro jeho reality, se prosakovaly vjemy, kterým by za běžných okolností nevěnoval buď žádnou, nebo jen okrajovou pozornost. Své vlastní dýchání a tlukot srdce vnímal jako téměř ohlušující, šustění oblečení, kroky tlumené měkkým kobercem jako příslib věcí, které měly následovat. Kdyby měl někomu popsat, co prožívá, spoutaný a bez možnosti vidět, asi by to dost dobře nedokázal.

Harry ho pohladil po zádech; nic než letmý dotyk, a přesto Eggsymu uvázl v krku nádech. Instinktivně pohnul rukama, aby si připomněl přítomnost kožených pout na svých zápěstích. Byla utažená dost pevně na to, aby se z nich nevyprostil, ale ne natolik, aby na ně nedokázal zapomenout. To byla pointa. Neměl si připadat uvězněný, byl to jen nástroj, do jisté míry symbol jeho vlastního rozhodnutí. Ze začátku si vystačili se slovem, protože Harryho příkaz byl něčím, co by vědomě neporušil. Jenže v tu chvílí to bylo příliš podobné jeho práci a Harry byl zase jen Artušem. Netrvalo příliš dlouho, než kouzlo vyprchalo, a tak ‚hru‘ změnili.

Další kontakt byl podstatně méně jemný. Harry ho vždycky vyplácel rukou; bylo na tom něco úsměvně staromódního, nicméně Eggsy to oceňoval. Za ty měsíce, které s ním strávil, se naučil, že s Harrym je všechno kontaktní, leč tahle část jejich vztahu měla vlastní pravidla a zvyklosti. Starší muž rezolutně odmítal jakékoliv nástroje, které by působily bolest. I něco tak obyčejného, jako byl bičík. Říkal, že to je příliš intimní, než aby dovolil jakékoliv prostředníky. Že pokud chce Eggsy cítit bolest, tak mu ji dá, ale vyžadoval, aby to měl plně v rukách on sám, bez pomůcek.

U třiceti přestal počítat, okolo čtyřiceti začal prosit o slitování, a po padesáti ranách lapal po dechu mezi vzlyky a s Harryho jménem na rtech. Nikdy nepoužil svá bezpečná slova. Potřeboval nechat svému partnerovi volné pole působnosti a zároveň věděl, že druhý muž s ním nikdy nezajde příliš daleko. Na potřebě pojistek se ale shodli oba. Slzy v těchhle chvílích nebyly nic výjimečného a Eggsy byl nadevše rád, že Harry ho respektuje natolik, aby se tím nenechal vyvést z míry. A pak přišlo pokračování, a bolest, rezonující jeho napjatým tělem, se mísila s jemnými dotyky a tichými slovy chvály. Pro tyhle chvíle Eggsy žil, pro ty krátké momenty, kdy byl ujišťován o své výjimečnosti. Chválen za svou poslušnost a za prostý fakt, že se odevzdal.

Cítil konečky Harryho prstů na své šíji a soustředil veškeré vnímání na těch pár kontaktních bodů. Jak mu pomalu mířil po páteři směrem dolů, naskočila mladšímu muži husí kůže. Nečekal, že ho Harry druhou rukou nevybíravě chytí za vlasy a zvedne mu hlavu z měkkého polštáře, zatímco ho znovu plácne přes stále ještě značně citlivé pozadí. Překvapeně vyjekl a škubnul sebou, načež se promptně připomněla pouta nejen na zápěstích, ale tentokrát i na kotnících. Eggsy si trochu přál, aby na sobě měl obojek, jenže to byla jen další z věcí, které Harry odmítl. Řekl mu, že není a nikdy pro něj nebude psem. Řekl, že Eggsyho absolutní důvěra v něj je dar, který odmítá škrtit obojkem. 

Když do sebe ucítil pronikat dva prsty, zasykl bolestí, která byla více nečekaná, než dramatická. Pokud Harry dokázal něčemu věnovat srovnatelnou pozornost, jako Eggsyho způsobům, byly to jejich předehry. Bylo lehkým, nikoliv však nevítaným, překvapením, že se rozhodl tenhle rituál změnit. Eggsyho smysly byly vybičované daným nepohodlím, což dodávalo jeho pocitům zvláštní surrealistickou rovinu, které se nemohl nabažit. Prosil, žadonil o víc a odpovědí mu byla slova o trpělivosti a příslib odměny. Poslechl; byl trpělivý.

Vzdáleně si uvědomoval pouta, která, teď rozepnuta, ležela volně pod jeho končetinami. Oči měl stále zakryté, tělo tak, jako doposud. Čekal na Harryho pokyn, na jeho ruce, které mu poví, jak být užitečný. Jak potěšit jediného člověka, po jehož uznání toužil. Jediného člověka, který pro něj v tu chvíli existoval. Pro kterého existoval. Nekladl žádný odpor, když ho dvě ruce pomalu otočily na záda. Cítil někde blízko teplo vyzařující z druhého těla, neučinil však nic, aby se k němu přiblížil. Mohl celou hru zastavit, ale to bylo jediné právo, které mu v dané chvíli náleželo.

Polibek byl takřka něžný, ne nepodobný jejich prvnímu, ke kterému došlo na chodbě, jen pár kroků od nich. Eggsy pootevřel rty v nevysloveném přání, které bylo vyslyšeno. Ne však dřív, než na spodním rtu ucítil sílící stisk zubů. Štiplavá, chvilkami ostrá, ale vždy sladká bolest, než se Harry ponořil do jeho úst a záhy nejen do nich. Kdyby ho v tu chvíli zabili, zemřel by s úsměvem a bez výčitek. Vlastně si připadal, jako kdyby ho Harry pomalu rozebíral - buňku po buňce, atom po atomu. Vtisknul se do něj způsobem, který už nikdy nezmizí.

Harry mu držel ruce nad hlavou v sevření, které by Eggsymu jen těžko znemožnilo se vytrhnout, kdyby skutečně chtěl. Přesto mohl mít stejně tak dobře na rukou pouta, protože Harryho přání mu bylo rozkazem. Starší muž vyčkával, protahoval Eggsyho sladké utrpení až na hranici vlastních možností. Každý sten, každé zašeptání jeho jména s tou zbožnou úctou, bylo písní, která se mu nikdy nemohla omrzet. Eggsy, jeho Eggsy, volal po jeho přítomnosti, po jeho slovech chvály a toužil po čemkoliv, co mu nabízel s až obscénní upřímností. Nezklame ho. Už nikdy ho nezklame. 

Zbývaly jim snad jen desítky vteřin, když konečně osvobodil jeho oči. Jediný pohled do nich stačil na to, aby se ujistil, že tohle je ten pohled, pro který žije. V těch čistých modrých očích byly věci, pro jejichž popis se slova skládala do těch nejkýčovitějších útvarů. Byl si vědom, že tohle všechno rozhodně není podle džentlmenské příručky, ale něco, co mělo tak blízko k bezchybnosti nemohlo být špatné z principu. A pak se celý svět rozplynul.

Přišel k sobě a uvědomil si, že leží na svém partnerovi. Eggsy nebyl nijak přehnaně křehký, a soudě dle objetí, ve kterém Harryho držel, mu váha na jeho těle nijak zvlášť nevadila. Druhý muž se přesto zvedl na rukou, než se opatrně sesul vedle něj. Mladík sám se jen pomalu probíral z mlhy, která obestírala jeho smysly. Byl fyzicky vyčerpaný, a přesto odpočatý. Sám pro sebe tomu říkal restart. Vypnutí a zapnutí jeho vnitřního systému. Spokojeně vydechl, než obrátil hlavu k Harrymu a věnoval mu jeden z těch úsměvů, které si nechával pro zvláštní příležitosti. Nevyslovené poděkování, ještě než ho Harry vytáhne na nohy a dostrká do sprchy, kterou oba potřebovali.

**Author's Note:**

> Doporučený poslech: Massive Attack - [Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiK2JlBpzvI)


End file.
